


Teach Me

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Harmony [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lightsabers, Oral, Oral Sex, Smut, virgins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5633824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have left the resistance, Kylo Ren has become her teacher in the force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Her First

It had been several weeks since the confrontation on the Starkiller base. Rey had left, taking Kylo with her. Leia may have known, but she said nothing about the death of Han or her son's involvement. She had simply told Rey to be careful, to trust in the Force, to trust that she could find the light. Rey had taken this to mean Kylo, the light within him, she had felt it. Kylo refused to discuss what had happened with his father, there was much there to uncover, so much pain, but with patience she hoped to heal him. Now, weeks later, Kylo was Rey's teacher in the Force. When she believed she was ready, they would seek out Skywalker together. Rey understood the struggle in Kylo, she was sure she could turn him back, she knew she could for he was too close to the light side of the Force to deny it forever. 

* 

They moved slowly around each other, evaluating each other, their lit lightsabers provided the only light in the darkened room. Blue light played across Kylo's features. The light cast him in dark shadows. He stepped sideways, his eyes never leaving hers. Rey narrowed her eyes as she studied him, the red glow of his saber danced down her features, but it did nothing to hide her determination, her strength. He tried to focus, but she was very distracting, a loose hair fell across her forehead, a drop of sweat ran down her temple. Kylo followed the path the drop took to her throat, disappearing under the collar of her tunic. 

Rey was learning quickly, almost too quickly, to use the Force. The Force didn't just move through her, it was part of her in a way that it was part of him, born to it. They were both two sides of the same coin, one with the Force, but where his self doubts and fear fueled him, Rey was a pillar of strength. 

* 

Kylo lunged forward, she twisted around avoiding his saber easily before she threw out her hand. She used the Force to shove him back. He brought his saber up, focusing his will to hold her off. He created a field of force, but her Force push still shoved him slowly, his booted feet, though firmly planted, inextricably moved across the surface of the metal deck. He narrowed his eyes and pushed back. Rey's brown eyes strayed to his face. She stared hard at his light brown eyes, then followed down his long nose to his lips, that was when she lost her focus. She lost the firmness of her stance, one of her feet slipped. She stumbled back as Kylo shoved back pushing her to land on her rear. She snarled, but Kylo held up his gloved hand. “Enough.” 

She started to say something more, but bit back the words. No, do not let anger control me, she thought to herself. Ben had learned that the hard way. Since their escape together from the Order and the Starkiller base, he had been calmer, but she could feel the spikes of anger and fear in him. He was still being torn inside (though he mostly hid it well), but there were times at night when she could feel his pain so deeply she would drop to her knees holding herself together. What he had done was slowly eating away at him. He said nothing of his father, Snoke, any of what he had been through or done, but she could feel the darkness like a coiled Radark. She was as much his teacher as he was hers. 

If she slipped, he would be lost to darkness and she might just follow him into it. 

Kylo extinguished his saber stepping over to her, hers now providing the only light. She took his offered hand the leather glove creaking as she took hold. Even through the glove, when they touched, she could feel that deep connection with him, as if he were the other half of her, his darkness completing her light. He yanked her to her feet. She came up quickly, her chest bumping into his. He held her hand, staring into her eyes, her brow furrowed. She could feel the light touch of his mind on hers, not an invasion like before, but more a careful caress. He tilted his head. He felt her attraction, they had both felt it the moment they saw each other, but now, after several days in each others company it had become almost a physical thing between them, the tension tight. 

Kylo whispered. “You should rest.” 

Rey held her lit saber away, her hand in his tightened. They moved closer, his eyes dropped to her mouth, she could feel he wanted to kiss her. Wanted more than a kiss, but he would not take what was not offered, not from her, not that. So Rey kissed him. 

She extinguished her saber dropping it to wrap her arm around his neck pulling him against her. The kiss was slightly clumsy, but Kylo responded immediately. He dropped her hand, wrapped his arms around her as if he had been waiting for this moment, a drowning man finally finding the air he needed to breathe. They kissed hard, tongues parting lips, teeth hitting against teeth as their mouths fought against one another. Rey moaned. She had dreamt of this, wanted this but didn't know how to ask even when she felt his feeling, the vibrations of his desires along the Force. Kylo had tried to put his growing attraction aside, to be the teacher he had never had for her, but it was too much and he was too weak. At least that was how he saw himself. 

Her hand moved into his hair, tightening her fingers around the dark locks. Her groans of need mixed with his until Kylo simply grabbed her up and carried her out of the darkened room. 

* 

They made their way to what he had claimed as his room on the freighter, a YT2400, a smaller ship than the Falcon which they had left behind with the Resistance. Rey held on nervously to Kylo, but she wanted him, from the moment their eyes had met, she knew he would be important to her. 

She had never been with anyone before, never wanted to, but Kylo...she knew he was for her, was meant for her maybe it was the Force, maybe just gut instinct that told her, but she knew Kylo was meant for her, he had always been meant for her. 

* 

Kylo laid her down gently on the bed in the small cabin once they arrived. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered the words against her ear as he kissed her. Rey moaned softly. His sensual lips moved over hers, his tongue gingerly reaching out, her tongue was softer this time, tracing his mouth as he leaned over her. He could feel her innocence, her desire, he was surprised at how much she wanted him. He felt unworthy of such desire, but he knew without a doubt he loved her, had fallen for her talent, for this powerful and stubbornly heroic scavenger. What surprised him even more was how much he wanted to please her, pleasure her, let her know without words what she meant to him. She was his equal, his match...his everything. 

Rey lay on her back on the bunk, Kylo's form laying along her side. He gently cupped her face, kissing her, his lips gentle as they moved over her mouth. She reached out for him, stroking her fingertips down his arm. He pulled back just enough to whisper. “Let me...” He left the rest of the request unspoken, his mouth moved down her jaw, over her slender neck, the heat he was creating was intense, she could feel him using the Force to stroke down her body further, not forceful, but rather a caress, sending pleasurable vibrations over her skin. 

He pulled away, taking a moment, removing his gloves with his teeth before he tossed them to the floor. His hand, warm from the gloves, moved from her face, fingertips caressing her skin gliding down over her breasts. His touch felt like fire burning through the fabric of her tunic. “ Let me love you, Rey.” Kylo murmured, his breath light tickle against her neck. 

Rey moaned softly. “Yes, Kylo, yes...” 

His fingers worked to pull her tunic up. She shifted, helping him to pull the garment up over her head. He stopped to stare at her exposed breasts, small, but perfectly shaped her skin here paler than the rest of her, her nipples a deep rosy pink. He touched her, fingertips brushing down between her breasts tracing an invisible line over her belly. She gasped with a soft breath, her body rolling under his touch. Where his fingers graced her skin, it vibrated over her flesh, a sensual ripple moving deeply within her. He leaned closer, taking in the scent of her skin as he ran his tongue along her collar. Kylo's hand gently brushed over to one side in order to squeeze her right breast, his calloused thumb playing along her hardened nipple making her moan. 

Kylo's mouth, his full lips, made their way to her other breast. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, twirling it with his tongue. Rey moaned, her fingers moved through his hair. He shifted position, his body over one of her legs, where the fabric of his outfit touched her flesh sent shivers through her. Every part of her body was becoming highly sensitive due to his touches. Kylo's mouth moved from her breast to kiss gently along the underside of it, his nose brushing gingerly, tracing the flow of her skin. She closed her eyes feeling him, not just his touch but him, what was once Ben, but was now Kylo and perhaps something more. 

He laid his hand flat against her stomach, sliding his palm down to follow the flow of her hip. He dragged his fingers to her pants, and then with a gentle flow of the Force, he slid her pants down her legs, taking her boots off, removing the last of her clothing until he had Rey naked. She shivered, feeling exposed, but he graced her with a tender smile. 

“Let me show you...” he whispered the words both aloud and in her mind, she could feel the emotions of those words. He wanted to show her how he saw her, how he felt about her. He wanted to worship her, love her, give to her. Kylo shifted from the bed, to kneel between her legs. His eyes traveled down her body, his gaze taking her in, the delicate skin, the rolling hills of her curves, the contrasting silkiness and hardness of her. She could feel him, feel his emotions, desire, need, love, he wanted her to feel love, he had never said it with words, only actions and feelings through the Force, but he had fallen in love with her. He wanted her to feel treasured, wanted her to know that he, Kylo Ren—whatever he had been or would become—treasured her. He knew this was her first time and he wanted it to be gentle, soft, the pleasure to be focused on her and only her. 

He needed to focus on her pleasure, not his own, though he knew that pleasing her meant he would be pleasured too. 

His fingertips moved down over her hips, tracing the tops of her thighs. She arched toward him. Kylo leveled himself off the bunk taking her hands as he did so. He stepped onto the floor, pulling her into a sitting position, her legs over the edge of the bunk. He dropped down to his knees in front of her. He squeezed her hands before releasing them. 

His hands stroked down over the tops of her tighs. Again, he thought, she was strong, beautiful. 

“Kylo?” Rey looked nervous as he grasped her knees and spread her legs. She wanted to cover, to hide, but his brown eyes looked into hers and he smiled. She could feel the comforting embrace of his mind not trying to influence, just asking for her trust, he leaned in reaching around to pull her to the edge of the bed and kissed her most intimate lips. Rey gasped at the feel of his soft lips and warm breath between her legs. His graceful fingers came up to stroke her hips, his tongue reached out to part her and lick. She gasped dropping back onto her elbows. He moved his tongue languidly over her. Rey gasped, shuddering as he searched for that place that would cause her to experience the most pleasure. His tongue and Force senses working together to seek out that place to make her scream. 

She climaxed quickly when he found it, having never been touched like this before, his tongue and mind expertly titillating her senses. Her hips came off the bed as she cried out in surprise. The orgasm rolled over her, releasing the ache in her groin. Kylo held her in place as his tongue moved languidly feeling for her reactions, listening to the sounds she made as his teeth and lips grazed over sensitive areas, his lips sucked gingerly, his tongue licked her fluids that flowed freely.

Her breathing became more ragged as he brought her to the edge again, her back and hips arched when his tongue went deeper, plunged in and out of her, flicking, his lips sucking at her, dragging sweet mewling sounds from her lips. Kylo's long nimble fingers massaged her thighs, his thumbs rotated in leisurely motions, sliding along the lips of her vagina exposing more of her as her core turned to ecstatic fire. He traced one hand over her stomach to her breasts, his fingers found the nipple and teased it. Rey gasped as she came again, which caused her to drop back on the bed with a groaned cry of his name. 

Kylo stroked his hand back down her body where he hooked them under her legs. He yanked her hips forward and up, angling her hips so he could plunge his tongue deeper. Rey cried out, arching her neck, shuddering as she reached to thread her fingers through his hair, holding onto his head tightly as she rode out this newest orgasmic experience. He sucked deeply, making a soft slurping noise for a few moments as he tasted her fully, drinking her down. Rey's whole body rocked with her climax. Kylo could feel her pleasure physically, but he felt it vibrate through their Force connection burning through his own body. 

He sat back on his heels panting, both of them struggling to catch their breath. Rey let go of his hair flopping back. Kylo stood smiling as he wiped his mouth. He slipped out of his tunic, removing his boots, but he didn't undress more than that. Rey gave him a questioning look, but he gave her a lopsided smile. “You should rest.” 

“But...” Kylo lifted her legs back onto the bed and laid down beside her pulling her against him dragging the blankets up, tucking his arm around her holding her close. “There will be time, when you are ready.” She felt a wave of contentment from him, something he did not feel often; he was happy with what he had done for her. She smiled gently snuggling close, feeling him shift behind her, his breath warm as he exhaled rustling her hair where it had come loose.

He never said it, but she felt it, he loved her, not just for the fact that she was anchoring him but because she was who she was, Rey. He loved her. She closed her eyes, no one had loved her before. She would show him that she loved him too. She felt his breath take on the even flow of sleep, his grip unconsciously tightening around her waist, his legs drawing up more to hold her closer, protectively. She could feel herself starting to doze against him. She would show him he could be loved too.


	2. His First

Kylo woke from a dream of the past. He remembered the glow of his saber, red, her fear, her anger. He wanted her to join him, but she pushed back the burn across his face and then softness, gentle hands, the light, the Force, her—she was the light. He became conscious suddenly to the feel of warm lips on his mouth. His brown eyes popped open to see Rey smiling at him, still naked, nestled against his bare chest, her fingers lightly caressing the scar across his face, an absent lock of dark hair. They were lying on the bunk facing each other. She smiled gently, her brown eyes tender as she brushed her fingers through his hair. 

“Kylo...show me what to do...” 

Rey said his name with tenderness, asking him to guide her in pleasuring him. He felt her tenderness and need for him to show her wash over him as she nibbled his bottom lip softly. He closed his eyes pulling her closer, his arms tight as if afraid she would disappear. She was so warm. She made him feel safe, needed...wanted. He felt weak for feeling it, how strongly he felt it, but he couldn't help the feelings she caused in him, the way she drew him to the light side. Rey eased the fear in his soul. 

Kylo smiled gently. He still felt the burn of her climaxes from the night before, both physically and within the Force. He could still taste her on his lips, his tongue. Rey vibrated along his senses. He moved his hands up her back, returning her kisses with nips and soft moans against her mouth. He froze for a moment when her tongue traced his mouth, then his chin, and moving to his neck. She was being aggressive, he could feel the change in her Force aura, the shift from innocence to knowing what she wanted. “Show me, tell me Kylo, show me what you want.” Rey whispered, her hands moved down his chest running over the flat plains of his stomach. She could see the faint lines of scars he had let go untreated as if he wore the scars as reminders, badges of what he had been through, the torture he had endured to be Kylo Ren. Kylo groaned, he wanted her to touch him, wanted her to want him, need him. “Rey...” 

“Shh...you let me pleasure you now. I can feel that you cut yourself off from anything that might distract you. No connections, no relationships beyond master and teacher. But you don't have to do that anymore. You have me Kylo, you have me.” 

His brown eyes met her lighter ones. He took her hand, guiding it to his pulsing hard erection trapped in the fabric of his pants. She squeezed once making him jerk with a hiss of want. She pressed her lips to his chest, then his mouth. It didn't take a great deal of effort for her to force him onto his back. Her nimble fingers worked to unwrap the sash around his waist before she tugged at his pants. He lifted, shifting his weight to allow Rey to remove them sensing from her that telling her no was not an option at this point. 

They were both naked, but he made no move toward her watching her, his eyes held both fear and nervousness. Would she really want him? Rey pressed him back onto the cot reaching behind her to pull her hair completely loose, letting the light brown locks fall to frame her face and brush her shoulders. Kylo stared. She was a vision. “Rey, touch me.” His voice was hoarse with emotion. Her eyes were lit with fire. He reached up, threading his fingers through her hair pulling it out slowly then letting it go, a very small smile quirking his lips. 

She leaned over him brushing her nose against his. 

Her lips slid down over his chest again. She eased her mind over his, a soft brush of the Force, a caress of the sweetest kind. Kylo's eyes fluttered as she started to touch his mind, on impulse he began to shove back, but he stopped himself short, letting her touch him both physically and through the Force. She had trusted him last night, he could trust her. Kylo shuddered, opening himself, letting her in completely, mind and body. She didn't search his mind she only caressed, eased him, let him feel her love rush over him. She saw in his mind what he wanted, her hands on him, pumping him, caressing him, her hot, wet tongue licking and sucking. He dropped his head back with a sudden gasp. 

Rey shifted to her knees pressing her lips down his body, her fingers stroked down over the muscles of his chest and stomach. He responded with groans. No one touched him, ever. Like Rey, he was only ever touched in pain, never like this, never with love, tenderness, need. 

Rey brushed his stomach with her tongue, Kylo groaned deeply trembling with anticipation. 

She ran her hand over his groin, her fingers brushed the hair there, stroking gently. He was hard for her, his body responding to her presence, her touch. She could feel the lust in him mixed with the tenderness. His need for her touch was overpowering. She wrapped her hand around his shaft, her hands were rough, calloused and the most pleasurable thing he had ever felt. 

“Rey...” He moaned her name again. 

Her eyes moved over him, he was warm, hard and simultaneously silken in her grasp, completely exposed and at her mercy. She moved her hand up and down in a gentle motion, watching the way he groaned. He screwed his eyes close tightly, his mouth slightly open, his hips thrusting upward as she moved her hand. Her thumb rubbed over the head of his penis, slowly feeling the slight wetness at the tip of him. 

She lowered her mouth down on him, kissing the tip of his erection before opening her mouth and taking him in nearly touching the back of her throat. 

Kylo groaned deeply, her tongue wrapped around him and she pulled upward, sucking hard. He let out a loud moan, his hands, their long graceful fingers tangled in her hair, his head thrown back. She sucked deeply as she sent a tendril of the Force over his body, caressing him in a slow vibration over his stomach, stroking his chest, down over his scrotum until he was shaking. He groaned louder giving in to the pleasure she was creating as she pulled deeper on his shaft hollowing her cheeks as she sucked fully. Rey dragged her teeth softly along his length making him shudder. 

“Rey! Uhhhh!!!” 

He exhaled on her name like he was praying. She continued her attentions, the Force adding to her pulling and sucking motions until he could think of nothing at all but her mouth. His fingers tightened in her hair, he couldn't hold back any longer shoving his hips up into her mouth. 

Rey moaned as fluid exploded along her tongue at the same moment she felt his mind release coating her thoughts with pure undiluted pleasure. She didn't stop, drinking his fluids down, swallowing, sucking until he was shuddering so hard, his grip in her hair almost painful. She dragged her teeth along him one more time before releasing him. He dropped back with a loud exhaled breath. 

Rey smiled gently, crawling up to lie beside him again. He opened his eyes gingerly turning to gaze at her. She snuggled close pulling the covers back over them both. He smiled, something Kylo rarely did but he smiled at her, for her. “I'm a fast learner, remember?” She smirked wrapping an arm around his waist and laying her head against his chest.


	3. Together

A few days later, they were back to training again this time without sabers. They had not been intimate again. Rey felt as if Kylo had suddenly cut himself off from her again. She could feel he was working something out in his mind, she could feel his confusion vibrating along their link in the Force. She did not force the issue, she simply waited until he was ready to confide in her. Rey surprised him when she threw her hand out and her Force push hit him sending him backwards into the wall. She pulled it, though, only knocking the breath of out of him. Kylo hit the wall dropping then rolled, landing in a crouch, but he didn't stop moving. He kicked out, knocking her legs out from under her. Luckily they were both barefoot or the kick could have been more painful than it already was. 

She went down and somersaulted, springing to her feet quickly before backing up as he swung at her. Their fighting this evening was more in harmony, moving back and forth with ease. They were dancing together in flowing, fluid movements as they sparred. Rey was becoming a little more distracted not only because images from the other night and earlier would flash into her mind, but also because halfway through their training, Kylo removed his shirt. He was sweating just a little and watching a small drop of perspiration run down his chest was very distracting. He narrowed his eyes watching her as the two of them circled each other. Rey smiled slowly, making Kylo narrow his dark eyes even more in suspicion. She was just about to make a move when Kylo seemed to read her, instantly countering it. He grabbed her arm, twisting it around and shoving her up against the wall pressing her cheek against the cold metal, but instead of letting her go he licked her ear. He didn't rush it, it was a slow, sensual lick as he held her arm tight against the small of her back, his other hand was pressed against the wall beside her head, his body up against her back. 

She closed her eyes, her hand reaching up to cover his fingers on the wall. 

His lips moved along the back of her neck tasting the salt of her skin. He pressed hard against her, she could feel his erection against her backside. “I want you, Rey.” His voice was a deep whisper against her ear, sending shiver down her spine. “No more teacher and student, but equals. You are my equal.” His hiss was seductive, his breath warm. He ground his hips against her backside. Rey closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip smiling at the feel of him. 

He gently released her, though he didn't move his hand from the wall beside her; he only gave her enough space to move. She turned around to face him, pressing her back against the wall looking up at him. “I want you too, Kylo.” 

He pressed his lips to hers quickly. She grabbed him, digging her fingers into the sash around his waist and pulling him against her. Her return kiss was heated.and the Force woke to his touch, the light and darkness flowed into each other. As he picked her up, Rey automatically wrapped herself around him. Kylo turned, holding her close as he carried her to bed in his room. 

* 

They sank onto the bed. Rey reached behind her to pull her tunic over her head. Kylo reached up to yank her back down to him, his mouth devouring, needing to feel her bare flesh against his. He ran his hands up her back spreading his fingers to touch as much of her skin as possible, tracing the elegant curve of her back. Rey brushed her lips down his neck feeling his pulse, it was racing. She nipped his bottom lip, brushing her nose against his. “It's alright, Kylo. I love you.” He stared up at her for a moment. “I love you too, Rey. My light.” 

She smiled softly taking his mouth again. Her tongue caressed his, traced his teeth, his lips. When he moaned gently it only made her want him more. His hands moved down to her hips pushing her pants down, wanting to touch more of her skin. She shimmied and twisted to pull them off tossing them somewhere in the room. With a wickedly playful grin, she grabbed Kylo as she rolled onto her back taking him with her. He laughed softly, smiling. Laughing was something she had rarely seen in anyone and never heard from him. It made her heart swell to know that she was bringing this out in him. Kylo pushed down at his own pants, kicking them free with a bit more grace than she had. 

They both groaned as their bodies pressed together. Kylo's kisses were hungry, his teeth scraping her lips. He followed the curve of her chin, sliding his lips down her neck to bite her softly. “Rey...” He groaned her name, his lips brushing her smooth skin, sending shivers down her spine. His mind caressed hers in equal parts. She could feel it, almost see it, the light was there brighter than before and it was reaching toward her. She reached for it, grabbing onto it and holding tightly as his tongue moved over her breasts, his tongue rotating around her nipples as he sucked one into his mouth, then moving to the other causing her to arch off the bed with a shuddering moan. She tenderly ran her fingers through his hair as his attentions remained on her breasts, goosebumps breaking out across her skin as liquid heat race to her groin making her body feel on fire. Her need for his touch grew, she wanted him to touch her everywhere. His teeth brushed over a nipple causing Rey to gasp, her whole being aching with desire for more. 

His long fingers caressed her skin; they were rough, calloused, but very gentle as the tips of his fingers stroked down her side, rolling over her curves then up her leg as he pulled the limb around his hip. 

She could feel some of his darkness tug at her, twisting and mixing with her light, but it was strangely comforting, he had opened up more to her, he was her other half and she his. She moaned softly when he bit down on her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth again. Her body rolled with his attentions. She marveled at the feel of his erection pressed up against her, sliding along her as he moved his hips, a sensual friction or silky hardness against her wet folds. He shifted and ground against her, his mouth moving from her breasts to her neck again, his teeth pulling, biting almost gnawing at her in his need. 

His fingers dug into the skin of her thigh when she hooked her leg higher. She grabbed his shoulders, her nails digging into him before she flipped him, forced him onto his back. Kylo let out a startled “Owf!” as she pressed him down now into the mattress, straddling him. 

She gave him an impish grin. Kylo stared at her. She was not simply beautiful, she radiated, glowed not only in the Force, but in his heart, his head, his very soul—she was everything he wanted. “You are so beautiful, Rey.” 

She blushed softly as she dragged her hands down his chest smiling, holding her bottom lip between her teeth. Her hand reached down, grasping him firmly. He jerked at the forceful feel of her grasp before she guided him against her opening. They moaned together as she coated him with her fluids before she took him. He didn't close his eyes. He wanted to see her, watch her. She released a deep moan, feeling him filling her, his hard length penetrating her. Her whole body arched back, thrusting her hips forward as she pressed down. Kylo reached up, grabbing her waist as his body arched toward hers, drawn toward her. She tightened around him, both of them groaning with the pleasure of being one. Rey started to move, slowly at first and then gradually gaining speed, grinding her hips so that he was as deep as she could take him. Kylo was helpless. He could only watch her as she took her pleasure from him. His breathing became ragged staring at her. The way she moved, feeling her body around him, the wetness and warmth of her. The light of her. 

He bent his legs when she dropped forward raising her hips up and down, unsheathing him then taking him back, tightening and loosing her muscles around him. He whimpered a little, she felt so good, but then she came. She arched her hips dropping down on him as she cried out. “Ahh!!!” 

He felt the flood of fluid over him dripping down his erection. Kylo groaned. “Oh, Rey...” 

He yanked her off of him surprising her, but then he moved swiftly throwing her onto her back and burying is face between her legs. She cried out in surprise and pleasure as he licked, sucked from her, wanting to taste her climax. Legs rested over his shoulders, Kylo buried in her folds his nose rubbing against her causing her to orgasm again. Her grip in his hair tightened, her hips thrust up screaming his name. “KYLO!! Uhhh!!!” 

She flooded him again as he groaned, licking every part of her he could. 

He sucked at her heat, his tongue finding that spot, his fingers suddenly shoving into her, a rhythm of thrusts that had her body rocking against his digits until she was only a mess of sexual pleasure. He could feel her releases not just physically, but their Force connection was making each of her orgasms more erotic, intoxicating for him, it was like he was experiencing them too. 

He could take it no longer, he needed to be inside her again, needed his own release for his groin pulsed and ached. Rey felt it too. “Now, Kylo, now please!” 

He smiled one of his small rare smiles. He moved from between her legs, getting up on his knees, his graceful hands held her knees as they looked at each other. Rey gazed at him dark, powerful, handsome and hers. 

He entered her again with one powerful thrust of his hips burying himself deeply. They both cried out, their bodies arching. He gazed down at her; he needed to see her reactions to him, not just feel them, but see what he did to her. Reaching forward, she ran her hands over his stomach. Kylo started to thrust harder, deeper, his fingers digging into her knees. They were both panting, his body slammed against her, plunging into her. He groaned as his erection became harder, the need to let go so great even Rey could feel it. She cried out, dragging her fingers down his stomach, she climaxed with a ripple of pleasure that moved over her entire body. Kylo gasped when she came and for a split second longer he pounded into her before he burst inside of her. She cried out as he flooded her, thrusting into his orgasm she came with him. 

For a moment it was as if time stood still. They stared at each other. Kylo smiled softly at her, Rey reached for him and he dropped down wrapping his arms around her as time started again. She held him close, arms and legs holding him tightly. She smiled with contentment. Kylo seemed reluctant to let her go. He kissed her shoulder tenderly, then her neck, her cheek and finally her mouth. “I love you, Rey.” He said it in a whisper. 

“Oh, Kylo, I love you. 

They stayed like that, bodies and souls connected physically, as well as through the Force and their intent, kissing tenderly.


End file.
